The Wall
by Hinakawa
Summary: One night Shintaro trips a criminal while he's being chased. Everything goes downhill from there. He saves Kano Shuuya who drags him into his huge master plan to leave the 'perfect' city that's riddled with lies. Only thing separating them from the truth is a 50ft wall.


Footsteps. Loud ones that sounded chaotic, he could tell there was more than one and he frowned, it sounded like the nightly round up of criminals. They began to get close and he saw a dark figure hurtling itself down the street. He put a foot out tripping the person being chased and they fell face first with a groan. He thought quickly hearing the other footsteps draw closer, it was a spur of the moment action as he grabbed the boy pulling him up and into a nearby alley while he heard the noise of people running by hurriedly. The now slightly dirty male stayed dead silent against his 'hero's' chest.

The boy even felt his heart pounding since he held him close enough so they wouldn't see him. Soon enough the police passed. They made no sound except the thundering of their feet, or even whispered, that's the way the cops were. The city was 'peaceful' at all times until it was night.  
That's when the men in uniform came out. No one ever saw them but they may have heard the running and scrambling of the wrong-doers and cops alike. But the citizens never made a noise about it.

They pretended like the place was a utopia. He guess he couldn't argue, it was pretty nice if you didn't notice the cops. Most didn't, because even the best Paradises needed curfews, right? The citizens were to be in by 8pm. No one complained and all followed, well about all of them.

As soon as he heard their footsteps recede into the distance he let the kid go. Through the low visibility of a half-moon, he saw snake bites on the boys dirty face and an earing in his right ear.  
"A criminal?" They both asked at once, noticing the telltale piercings on eachother. The male who had tripped him earlier had a piercing that went from his lip to his ear, connected by a chain. Most people just thought he was just declared a 'bad boy', someone to stay wary of. He guessed he could call it that.

"Something like that. I definitely know you are though." The dark haired male answered first, reaching out to touch his earring. He didn't move and let him inspect it before moving his hand away.  
"Seems real enough...you're pretty bad aren't you?" He muttered glancing down the way the police had run even though it was dead silent. The kid grinned, "Something like that." He mimicked, stepping closer to get a good look at the others strange piercing.

"Name?" He asked, blinking his strange golden eyes that seemed almost as bright as a street lamp in the dark.  
"Shintaro."  
"Kano."  
They both nodded and Shin started to walk away, knowing he would follow. He glanced at him as if to ask why they had been chasing him but he pretended not to notice. Soon enough Shintaro had brought him safely to the house, a ways from where he originally was. It was on the edge of town, Kano noted silently approving of the new acquaintance he had made.

The door opened and Kano walked in, flipping the light switch on as Shin came in right after.  
"Nice place." He said noticing the expensive looking couch. 'Wonder what I've got myself into..' he thought, glancing out the window waiting to see if the police were right outside. It was probably a trap but he decided to stay, too bad if it was, he'd find a way out of prison one way or another. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a voice.  
"I know you're a criminal and I'm something of the same sort but the rule is-"  
"I know, you saved me and I have to honor that by not endangering you blah blah. But why keep me here if it's a pain for you? Want something out of it do ya?" He said with a sly grin, getting closer to Shintaro who didn't react in the slightest.  
"Not anything you're thinking of with that dirty grin on your face. I decided to help you get away when I pulled you into the alley didn't I? I wouldn't just end it there. Although you are pretty hot." He said matter of factly.

The boy blinked and then laughed, "Got a bed?" He asked looking around at the slightly bare place, all he could see was the room he was in and a door or two near. He noticed there was an open archway that probably lead to the kitchen, and hopefully another exit out of here.  
"Only one if you wanna share." He stopped to look at Kano up and down.  
"You need new clothes..and a shower." He said looking at the dirty face that was his fault. The male only nodded and laid on the couch, closing his eyes. Shintaro left the room for a couple of to grab the necessary things and came back to find him still in the same spot. Guess he was good enough to keep his word so what had the kid done to earn such a rank.  
"Waters running." He said putting his thoughts aside. He threw a towel and some clothes at him which landed on his face and he laughed quietly standing.

"Where-"  
"Down the hall to the left." He said pointing a thumb in the direction he had just come from. He headed over there and as he passed him he whispered, "Thanks."  
Shintaro nodded and waited till he heard the door close then headed down another door in the same hall he had just instructed Kano to go down and unlocked the door to his bedroom, heading inside. He turned the light on and frowned seeing the messy sheets and got to work fixing the bed and other assorted things lying around the room.

—

"I'm out." He said peering into the open door of Shintaros room. He was hunched over something but soon stood up turning around. He had started to say something but trailed off because he was too busy staring at Kano. The only 'clothing' he had on was a towel wrapped around his waist. It looked dangerously close to falling off and he gulped seeing his slightly muscular form.  
Kanos face twitched as he held in a grin at his expression.  
"The clothes are a bit small." He said lying, he just didn't like the way they looked, even though Shintaro was good looking his fashion sense was as bad as those dogs with sweaters he saw walking around.

He blinked coming to his senses and coughed nervously. He nodded and moved to look into a dresser but Kano beat him to it. He rummaged around before pulling put something to wear (which slightly annoyed Shin) and reached a hand to his towel.  
"Heyheyhey- change in the bathroom." He said frowning.  
"We've got the same parts y'know." He said with a sly smile on his face.  
"I don't care, go before I change my mind about helping you." Kano sighed and frowned, heading to the bathroom. He came back a second later in only boxers. Shintaro knew he did it to mess with him but he ignored him.

"Get something out for the morning so we'll be ready to leave." Shin said already in a black shirt and grey sweats.  
"Yes your highness." He said rummaging once again through his clothes until he found something suitable. He put it on the dresser nearby and noticed Shins bed was a tiny one, guess he never expected he would ever sleep with anyone. Kano snickered at the thought and Shintaro glared at him as if he knew exactly what he was thinking.  
"Get in looser."  
"No."  
"In."  
"No."

Shintaro gave in and sighed getting into the bed. Kano got in after, a victorious grin on his face.  
"I'll wipe that grin off your face just watch.." he mumbled grimacing at him. Kano only laughed and squirmed under the covers until he was only a bulge in the bed.  
"What are you doing…?" He asked seeming tired of helping him already. He didn't respond but he felt a hand sneak it's way up his leg and he pretended to not care but his right eye twitched, he was seconds from kicking him in the face.

A tiny snicker sounded from the covers where he hid. That was the last straw.  
Shin pulled the covers back grabbing Kanos arms roughly I'm a quick motion, pushing them into the bed, his body directly over his.  
"Look kid. I saved your hide from being screwed over by the cops. Remember that. So stop messing around." He said angrily, his face inches from Kanos. The boy didn't reply but instead just stared at him, his face impassive as if he wasn't just yelled at.  
Shintaro sighed and leaned down kissing him quickly and let go of his hands muttering an apology. He then got up and stood, leaving the young delinquent alone in the room.

He sighed and reached a hand to his lips and laid there silent for a second. He stood up and slipped out of the room in search of him after putting on actual clothes. He found Shin outside sitting against the wall, a cigarette in his hand. He walked over, his footsteps echoing and he looked over and sighed, glancing away.  
He sat down beside him silently.  
"Sorry.." Shintaro muttered and took a look at the cigarette in his hand and threw it down, stomping on it. Shin sighed. They sat there silently for a while, staring at the stars.  
"Let's go back inside." Kano nodded and got up holding a hand out for him. He took it and stood up, holding his hand and heading inside.

Kano led him to the bedroom still holding his hand and laid down pulling Shin into the bed beside him. Kano let go of his hand and reached over to pull his face in his direction gently. He complied and looked over at him, silent. The boy leaned over and kissed him gently. Shintaro reached an arm around him pulling him closer. The snake bite piercings felt cold against the warm contrast of his skin. They even hurt a little since they were sharp but it was a welcome pain. Kano smiled moving closer, glad he was able to distract him. He paused to bite his neck, Shintaro shivered in response trying with all his being not to utter a noise. He grinned laughing quietly, his breath tickling Shin who squirmed.

Kano laid down on his chest, hearing Shintaros heart beating quickly.  
"We should do that again.." Shintaro muttered trying to catch his breath. Kano snickered a slight smile on his face.  
"Are we still leaving tomorrow?" He asked suddenly quiet and Shin sighed.  
"I'm sure they won't find us for another day or two..so maybe not.." he muttered sounding tired. Kano mumbled an "ok" before drifting off to sleep within a matter of minutes.

Shintaro sighed wondering what he had just gotten into but he decided in his last moments before fading into unconsciousness that he would make the same choice every time.


End file.
